


有花予人

by GeiTang



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Top Steve Rogers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:43:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeiTang/pseuds/GeiTang
Summary: 先生、罗杰斯、史蒂维——巴基的丈夫史蒂夫——管家一篇管家和夫人偷情的绿帽文，先生和管家可以是A4盾和A1盾，夫人这个角色非常泥，泥出新高度，双性生子，慎入这个文只为了满足我自己的性癖和脑洞，强行看完引起不适不负责





	有花予人

那片唇多适合微笑，可他没笑过，起码在史蒂夫来这儿之后是没笑过的，也许以前他有过开心的日子，爱她的丈夫在小城镇的公寓里一遍遍亲吻过他的身体，把他娇惯成一个摄人心弦的妖物，女仆们绘声绘色地描述夫人的过去，幸灾乐祸的碎嘴模样令人作呕。

夫人坐在秋千上，他并不喜欢秋千，眼睑中的疲态任谁都看得出来，史蒂夫走上前去，询问他是否需要休息，或者享用下午茶。

又是摇头。

不知道先生跟他说了什么，夫人除了摆弄那片粉蔷薇就是坐在秋千上独自等待，裸露的双足轻点草地，仿佛一缕阳光就能灼伤他，脚腕上的红痕被裙摆遮蔽住，更像是情趣。

史蒂夫鞠躬后离开，他的工作甚至包括监督厨师没有偷拿鱼子酱，关于夫人，他不能长时间待在他身边。宅子的主人是在傍晚回来的，没有错过晚霞落在美人身上的景致。

“宝贝——”史蒂夫抱着先生塞给他的大衣默默退到一边，调情的声音渐起，“你身上这么冰，靠着我……”男人把手伸进了夫人的裙子，史蒂夫只是偶尔抬头，就能看到终日藏在长裙下两条光洁的腿，很细，男人轻而易举地分开它们，手指探进去后又含住美人颤抖的唇瓣，史蒂夫能看到夫人被胡子蹭红的脸。

巴基。史蒂夫睁开眼睛，眼里情欲的红潮褪去，空气里弥漫着咸腥的气味，幸好他作为管家有单独的房间，阴茎疲软后被紧握的疼痛显现出来，史蒂夫一瘸一拐地走进洗浴室。

他想着夫人那双腿自慰，被吮吸到微肿的红唇和细密的睫毛，操进去两根手指就能让他哭泣着高潮，巴基别哭，史蒂夫吻住他的侧颈，淫水打湿了他的手掌，这段时间他一直做这样的梦。

中午史蒂夫敲响夫人的门，大概是隔音效果太好，或者他的丈夫纵容妻子赤足踩毛毯上，又或许房间里面住了一只猫妖。巴基打开门，只开了一点点，足够史蒂夫看到他的绿眼睛。

“是否去餐厅用餐，夫人？”史蒂夫看到他皱起的眉头，立刻补上下一句，“或者您更想在房间里进餐？”

“在这里。”听起来心情不错，他允许史蒂夫进房间，大概是应丈夫的要求，裙子的袖口被蕾丝装饰着，长发被挽成一个小球，几撮黑发随意地散落在脖颈。

先生还是对他很上心，即使史蒂夫知道都是全是温情的假象，他不会傻到自己开口，小金丝雀享受爱情的同时也付出了不小的代价，夫人似乎不怎么在乎这些，待在自己的小世界里，咽下贵重却不喜爱的食物。

后来那片粉蔷薇消失了，夫人像被抽去了灵魂一般倒在花园的躺椅上，手里攥着最后一朵几近凋零的蔷薇花，阳光下近乎透明的苍白皮肤让史蒂夫心碎，他走过去，伸出带手套的手替他挡住。

“您是否要回去？”

夫人看着他，眼里的迷茫和抗拒更甚，史蒂夫替他拨开一颗青葡萄。他想说，我爱你，巴基，或者你真美，所有的一切都比不上。

那只枯萎的粉蔷薇最终落到了史蒂夫的燕尾服外套的口袋上，夫人吃力地给他别好。

“我想，”史蒂夫没办法在盯着夫人说话时管理好爱慕的眼神，“我想要，一些薰衣草，把她们换掉。”他说的“她们”，是那片死去的粉蔷薇。

“是的，夫人。”

巴基，我的巴基。史蒂夫弯下腰，小金丝雀没有慌张失措，他用葡萄的汁水润湿了嘴唇，接着管家亲吻了他，温柔又隐忍的吻落在锁骨上，烫得像是准备留下印记。

他疯了。

在那之后先生回来的时间越来越少，没有轻佻的甜言蜜语，男人红着眼撕开夫人的裙子，操干汁水丰沛的肉洞，在走廊过道或者最显眼的客厅都能听到夫人细弱的抽泣声，他的丈夫像野兽一样急切地占有他，操开他。他们甚至不避开史蒂夫和其他女仆，夫人光裸着身躯吞吐丈夫的肉棒，任由白浊弄脏那张淡然的脸。

史蒂夫是恨先生的，但他知道夫人需要这个，等男人离开后他才能走进金丝笼，给脏兮兮的巴基擦身体，先生甚至不使用这具曼妙的身体孕育后代，史蒂夫手里毛巾拂过夫人的腹部，把脏东西一并带走。

那些薰衣草开了，史蒂夫剪下来一簇，暗自浪漫地包上色纸送到夫人房间。

夫人的裙子成了消费品，浅粉色的睡袍松松垮垮地挂在身上，他的左肩出现了伤痕，是那个男人干得好事。巴基，像不谙世事地女神卧躺在靠窗的榻上，看着花园里的薰衣草，他好久没出去过了，养花的任务都留给了史蒂夫。

“真好看。”

巴基拨弄着脆弱的花瓣，不小心揪掉了一片，史蒂夫笑着把花插进黑色花瓶。管家附下身，用手撑住身体，把夫人困在臂弯间，他们隔得太近了，史蒂夫想着自己是否碰到了巴基的鼻尖。

“您更适合粉蔷薇。”史蒂夫吻上他的嘴唇，模糊不清地喊他的名字——巴基，巴基，他虔诚又绝望的内心被这个名字点亮，管家搅动着夫人的舌尖，如缺水濒死之人汲取对方口腔里的唾液，被强吻的人倒是柔情安抚，他一定咬破了巴基的舌头或是嘴唇，腥甜味在呼吸交换中弥漫。

史蒂夫打横抱起疲惫的夫人放到床上，尽量不去注意被自己揉皱的睡衣下是怎样诱人的腰肢。

“晚安，夫人。”对方没有动作，迷糊的样子让史蒂夫心神荡漾，忍不住再次亲吻他的额头，“我会守护您，直到最后。”

直到最后。巴基眨眼，他似乎也说过一样的话，对他的小个子，他的史蒂维。男孩替他画像，在耳后加了一朵蔷薇花，扯过好友发烫的身体搂在怀里，轻咬他的耳垂，这足以让敏感的花缝流出暖液。

“我的缪斯女神，我的小蔷薇。”

从史蒂维把第一只唇膏放在他床头，巴基就不断收到女孩子才会拥有的玩意作为礼物，裙子，发带，甚至是内衣。只要他喜欢，巴基用乳白色的膏状物在嘴唇上涂上完美的弧度，留长头发以便使用蓝格子发带，换上裙子挽着丈夫的手臂去买他们的日用品或者坐在公园的草滩上接吻。

他们做爱，在潮湿闷热的公寓，巴基甚至不会脱下裙子，他的肉穴湿得很快，史蒂维用舌头挑开隐秘的花丘，湿咸的暖液几乎溅上了他的鼻子。

“史蒂维！求你——”

“我的小蔷薇……”他仅用舌头就能让敏感的妻子高潮，失神的巴基被史蒂维扯过去深吻，温顺地咽下他渡给自己的腥液，手哆嗦着拨开阴唇等着男人的侵犯，丈夫猛地压倒他，一个挺进操进最深处，“你好乖，我的乖女孩。”

巴基一开始就知道的，史蒂维说他是缪斯，是最美好的蔷薇，却从不说他是他的巴基。

夫人又开始打理那片花圃，史蒂夫病态地嫉妒可以沾上他裙摆的泥土，他等在栅栏外，温柔而热烈地注视着紫色中显眼的白，等他玩够了，小鸟一样撞进自己怀里，泥土也蹭上了管家的燕尾服。

“回去吧。”史蒂夫横抱起他，从脖子后面绕过来的手不听话地用薰衣草搔弄他的脖子。

管家把花瓶里已经枯死的花替换上新的，夫人看着他，然后低下头专心划拉脚下的毛毯，他们都在等待。史蒂夫走过去从后面搂住他，亲吻夫人裸露的脖颈，一下又一下，裙子侧面的拉链在他的暴力拉扯下报废，巴基轻笑一声，把最后的遮蔽物踢开。

“巴基。”史蒂夫抚摸着他的身体，又白又软的胸脯被握在手里肆意揉出淫靡的形状，夫人抽泣的声音传来，“我爱你，巴基。”

“你看看我，宝贝，吻我——”

夫人亲自献上的亲吻没那么快结束，史蒂夫把他全部扭过来，狠狠扣上他的后脑勺，用舌头操夫人紧致的喉咙。就这样，史蒂夫在心里叫嚣，只要这样就行，两人倒在床上，他还在亲吻夫人脸上未干的泪痕，对方已经解开了他衬衣的扣子。

“你要我。”

“是的，是的，我要你。”他真温柔，巴基想。

史蒂夫含住夫人的阴茎，没有使用过的柱身还透着稚嫩的粉色，男人的舌头绕弄着冠沟，巴基靠在垫高的枕头上，过多的快感让他呻吟出声，没有人这样做过，他的丈夫只会使用暖湿的雌穴，他也只需要从那儿获得快感就能高潮，阴茎的舒适感陌生的让巴基害怕。

他全都咽进去了，像是圣徒得到神女的圣露。

夫人是他的神女，但史蒂夫准备好扯着他一同跌落深渊，那么肮脏又美丽。一开始只插进去一根手指，没有处子那样紧致却胜在成熟丰腴，史蒂夫俯在巴基身上嘬吮雪白乳肉，像吃不饱的狼崽子缠着母亲要求进食。

“别吃那么急……”巴基觉得自己的魂也被吸走了，心里想得话全说了出来，“好疼。”

史蒂夫抬起头，安抚地揉揉夫人的后颈，抽出挖弄肉穴的手指，扶着自己的肉棒对准吐水的窄小穴口，夫人张张嘴，搂住他的脖子。

“史蒂夫。”巴基叫他，“我们会下地狱的。”

“别怕，我陪着你。”

管家轻咬着夫人的耳垂，把粗大的肉柱全部挤了进去，疼痛是惯性的，巴基早已习惯了粗暴的对待，可史蒂夫更加温柔，肉棒慢慢抽出又全部顶进，越来越快的频率让巴基开始哭喊请求，史蒂夫只是把他的腿压到耳边，一边亲吻那双在他春梦里出现了无数次的腿，一边对准前列腺戳刺。

“史——史蒂夫——啊！”巴基被酥麻的快乐冲昏了头脑，“要，要更多……对……”

夫人的要求当然会被满足，史蒂夫把他拉起来搂在怀里，轻轻地怕打饱满的臀肉，巴基就这样达到了高潮，黏糊的精液让他不太舒服，双眼迷离求助似的看着史蒂夫，对方只是趁机把他钉在了火热的分身上，捣搅内壁的嫩肉，蜜汁把两人交合处弄得一塌糊涂，史蒂夫掐住他的腰肢舔干净夫人嘴角的津液。

天生的妖物，也许那些女仆说得没错，夫人是勾引男人与之交欢的淫妖，是被囚禁人间的阿弗洛狄忒，大海的泡沫将他卷送此地，注定背叛丈夫与他人苟合。

被撑开的花缝汁水四溅，顺着股间滴在床上，巴基夹住史蒂夫的腰，这是他没有安全感的表现，史蒂夫把手指插进他的头发，轻轻地摩挲着，像给落水的小猫顺毛，他亲了亲夫人汗湿的鼻尖。

“您很美。”史蒂夫被夫人突然收缩的甬道吸得闷哼一声，也很贪吃，他没有说这句话，“他操进去过这里吗？”巴基感到一阵钝痛，潮红的脸有些发白。

“疼……”巴基第一次试图撒娇，“没有——啊！”

从未被采摘的子宫口被狠狠操开，巴基哭不出声音，眼泪大颗大颗滑落，他没有见过这样的史蒂夫，他一直彬彬有礼又温柔，现在的他像是要标记伴侣的狮子，残忍地操开他的子宫，精液填满后也不撤出，确保巴基会怀上他的种。

“不要。”巴基把脸闷在枕头里，小声拒绝替他擦拭下身的史蒂夫，“我想睡一会儿。”

“好，睡吧。”热毛巾贴上红肿的花丘，酸痛感暂时减轻，“消肿了我就走，很快的。”

巴基睡得很香，他不再做噩梦了，史蒂夫把他护在怀里，挡住恶魔枯槁的残肢，承诺会守护他直到最后，即使是地狱。一样的黑暗场景，有史蒂夫在又算得上什么噩梦呢？

罗杰斯先生在生日宴的前一个小时出现在夫人的房间，有舞会时夫人会换上天蓝色的长裙，这不方便跳舞，反正他也没打算进舞池。

“你真好看，宝贝。”罗杰斯先生准备亲吻妻子的嘴唇，巴基微微扭头，吻落在了脸颊上。

“我涂过唇膏了。”说完还抿了抿水润的唇瓣。

巴基挽上丈夫的手臂，亲昵的动作暂时让他忘记了刚刚的小插曲，在门外等候的史蒂夫并没有分到夫人的眼神，他好像全心全意地黏着自己的爱人，管家低头，隐去嘴角的微笑。

巴基的位置并不显眼，他永远不适应这样华美的场合，他的丈夫在舞池搂着一位黑发姑娘暧昧起舞，他却在对一杯果蔬汁皱鼻子。

“不喝。”

“这对您的身体好。”史蒂夫无奈地捏了捏他的手指，“先尝一口，好吗？”

舞池的音乐走向高潮，跳舞的绅士们也开始调整慵懒的步伐，为了不踩到女伴的鞋子而谨慎着，巴基咬着杯口，撇了一眼笑容灿烂的罗杰斯，他正低头和那姑娘耳语些什么。

“我想再要些蜂蜜。”巴基小声地讨价还价，史蒂夫快递地戳了一下他鼓起的脸蛋，“这已经是最大计量了，夫人。”

巴基在为得不到更多蜂蜜生气，而不是他那搂着别人起舞的丈夫，史蒂夫很满意这样的结果，直到他犟脾气上来了，提起裙子转身就走，桌上还留着一小半被遗弃的果蔬汁。

“别生气，夫人。”史蒂夫抱歉地把他搂紧，再紧一点，笑声传到巴基耳边，“这不是报复，我发誓不是，就算您今天出房间都不看我。”

巴基想了一会儿，这他妈就是个报复！他凑上去撕咬史蒂夫的下唇，发泄情绪时对方毫不在意地搂着他的腰，巴基泄了气，松开他，自顾地坐在沙发上揪薰衣草的花瓣。

也许他的丈夫下一秒就会推门进来，巴基依旧搂着史蒂夫的脖子献上一个又一个亲吻，管家先生把他压下去，手伸进裙摆抚摸着敏感细滑的大腿根。

“嗯——”染上水汽的眼瞳带着责怪。

夫人的情绪越来越多了，史蒂夫把手指推进隐秘的暖泉，他喜欢这样，不再像个人偶一样连喜怒哀乐都无法拥有，起码现在巴基是愉悦的，内壁的软肉紧紧地吸住他，这张不知羞的小嘴怎么也喂不饱。

“史蒂夫……”

“我在，我帮您。”

史蒂夫的舌头在花丘边辗转，巴基必须自己攥住裙子，他想看着史蒂夫，一秒都不错开。管家挺翘的鼻尖顶开吐露蜜液的肉缝，舌尖扫过缝隙中间的嫩肉，寻到敏感的花核，深情地印上亲吻，巴基是眼神涣散地射在了小腹上，他甚至不清楚自己是否叫出声过。

裙子脏了，管家抱起一丝不挂的夫人放到床上，本想询问他是否想要吃些蓝莓，可刚刚高潮的人眼睛都睁不开，那就算了，史蒂夫只是亲吻他的手背。

“希望有机会能邀请您共舞。”

巴基醒来时天还是黑的，他的丈夫似乎才刚刚上床，从背后搂着他，嘴唇蹭过他的后颈，这是求欢的信号，他似乎说了些什么，声音很小，但万籁俱寂时分外清晰。

“在生气吗？宝贝？”巴基想到了史蒂夫不愿意多给他一勺蜂蜜时的表情，是挺让人生气的，“可是你不喜欢跳舞，是不是？”

对，他不喜欢，但史蒂夫说希望能邀请他跳舞时巴基还是期待的。史蒂夫，史蒂夫，巴基弯起嘴角，他又在想史蒂夫。

第二天早上身边的人就没了踪影，他总有很多自己的事要办，巴基揉揉眼睛下床洗漱，史蒂夫给他加上一件披肩，深秋的风已经有些凉意了，花圃里的薰衣草看上去有些萧索，到了冬天他们就会全部死去。

“明年春天养些其他的？”史蒂夫的胸口贴上来，包住巴基微凉的手，“你才不喜欢薰衣草，都留给我照顾了。”巴基扭头蹭他，活像睡不醒的小猫，他想说好啊明年再把蔷薇花养回来，却也只是打了个哈欠。

他们没能等到开春，十一月的初雪时分，史蒂夫颤巍巍地半跪在夫人面前，脸贴上他的小腹，巴基有些无措地替他擦干眼泪，管家先生只是捉住他的手不住地亲吻。

“让我听听他。”巴基不知道他能听到什么，但是管家的胡茬刺得他有些痒，那个小丁点要在他的身体里待十个月，巴基不安地捧起史蒂夫的脸，对方却依旧保持着单膝着地的姿势。

“您愿意跟我走吗？”

蓝色丝绒盒子里躺着一枚胸针，款式简单但价格绝对不菲，也许史蒂夫存了好久的钱只为了在问这个问题时把礼物别在他的胸口。

“我们去哪儿？”巴基微笑着点他的鼻尖。

我们去流浪，去未来，史蒂夫张张嘴，却发现自己有多自私。他要求怀孕的夫人和他去流浪，未来有多崎岖黑暗他都清楚，冬天怎么挨过去，夫人喜欢的花要种在哪儿？史蒂夫慌张地站起来，巴基从俯视变成仰视，灰绿色的眼睛好像能把他的一切都看清。

“我跟着你。”

夫人把胸针别好，他美极了，史蒂夫觉得自己所有的镇定都被抽走了，他虔诚地贴近夫人的唇，用舌尖描摹柔软的领域。巴基，史蒂夫看着勇敢的夫人，我会陪你直到世界尽头。

离开的时间定在了风雪夜，守卫想方设法偷懒时史蒂夫带着夫人离开。

“快圣诞节了。”夫人靠在他怀里，虽然有些低烧但语气充斥着兴奋，孕吐又让他瘦了不少，史蒂夫捉住他的手捂在胸口，“我们能在圣诞节之前回家，真浪漫。”

巴基是指他们在偏远农场的小屋，农场主人非常好，愿意雇佣史蒂夫替他打理农场，也愿意让他和他怀孕的妻子在这里落脚。

“浪漫极了，可惜我没有准备礼物给你。”  
“胸针不算？”  
“不，那是求婚用的。”

史蒂夫从来不吝啬把所有的美好赠予他的爱人，他拥有的一切，他不知道他还能给巴基什么，他们必须隐姓埋名，他可以不在乎，但巴基呢？

“谢谢。”巴基眯起眼睛，“我们的小天使刚刚踢我了。”新手父亲手忙脚乱地揉着他的肚子，慌张的模样意外可爱，谎言有时就很值得。

农场外有一些零星的空地，他们可以在这里撒上粉蔷薇的种子，小屋也比想象的温暖整洁，意外之喜。史蒂夫出门采购时花店老板告诉他罗杰斯夫人去世的消息，他一言不发，把花籽塞进口袋里。

巴基吃力地蹲下去，拔掉吸收养分的杂草，史蒂夫像以前一样，霸道地横抱起他，轻松得好像他肚子还是平坦的，把咯咯笑地妻子放在床上。

“您的小狮子很久没吃肉了。”史蒂夫脱掉巴基的内裤，装模作样地在大腿内侧嘬了一口，“满足我吧，夫人。”

巴基晕头转向地点头，史蒂夫把乳头含住，心满意足地感受奶味在口腔里蔓延，他插入的动作又轻又慢，像捏破一颗汁水丰沛的葡萄，“噗嗤噗嗤”的声音让巴基羞耻得捂住耳朵，史蒂夫这次没有让他如愿，水肿的双腿被压到了身体上方，膝盖已经抵在了涨奶的乳房上，他将巴基几乎对折。

“看着我，看着我操你……”  

火热的凶器在一开始就操进了最深处，脆弱的穴肉咬得太紧，每次肉棒抽出时都跟着翻转出来，泪水和口中的津液随着身体的起伏不断的流出，穴里的蜜汁也飞溅到了大腿上，巴基不住地摇头哭泣，像布娃娃一样被史蒂夫翻过来，臀部高高翘起，承受着肉棒一次有一次的抽插。

“床单都湿了。”史蒂夫贴上夫人的身体，握住他产乳的胸部，随意揉捏两下，手掌就染上了香甜的湿意，“你好棒，宝贝，巴基，你好棒，你在吸我，好舒服……”

仅是被这样夸赞巴基就高潮了，史蒂夫被猛然绞紧甬道刺激得射了出来，他甚至没来得及把性器拔出来，巴基仰躺在床上，精液从合不拢的穴口里流出来。

孕妇都是嗜睡的，更何况被折腾成这样，巴基甚至在史蒂夫为他清理时发出轻轻的鼾声。史蒂夫把壁炉的火添得大了些，房间被染成了暖黄色，外面的雪还没有停，但这个小房子足够暖和。

来年粉蔷薇开了，史蒂夫一定会搂着他的挚爱在花丛起舞，还有他们襁褓中的小天使。

雪总会停，史蒂夫总会得到巴基予以的花与爱情。

**Author's Note:**

> 粉蔷薇：爱的誓言  
> 薰衣草：等待无望的爱


End file.
